1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exterior mirror for a vehicle that incorporates at least one illuminating device that emits infrared light and an image pickup device that is sensitive to infrared light, which allows a driver to readily recognize the approaching state (distance) between the vehicle and a curb, a gutter or the like when the driver pulls over to the shoulder at night.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2000-115759, 2003-267140, 2003-327048, and 2004-182040 describe a passenger-seat side mirror having an illuminating device and an image pickup device both facing downwardly, in which the image pickup device takes an image of a lower blind spot outside the passenger seat side of the vehicle (at night, the illuminating device illuminates the blind spot, and the image pickup device takes an image thereof), and the image is displayed on an image monitor installed in the vehicle to allow the driver to visually check the blind spot.